


In Ropes of Comfort

by HeartofCanada (Tassledown), Tassledown



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/HeartofCanada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan is visiting England's home for the first time and England saves his bedroom - and a few of his own accessories - for last as something of a treat, for himself as well as Japan. Japan is happy to take him up on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Ropes of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Not part of my "British Empire!England not Nice!England" thread (although not incompatible with it.)
> 
> This is nice consensual BDSM sex with proper aftercare and things. 
> 
> No, I did not really have a specific kind of rope tie in mind, just a vague idea.

Kiku was surprised to enjoy the tour of England's house and, clearly as a suggestion, Kirkland had left his bedroom for last. Kiku could appreciate why. It was a very nice room. The bed had four tall carved wooden posts and a canopy. The walls were lined with bookcases that displayed both esoteric objects and books equally. Kiku walked around the room and then smiled back at Kirkland.

“Your room is very nice. You've made it resemble you?”

“Do you think so?” Kirkland blushed and smiled broadly back. “I try to make sure it has everything I like. I also thought, since you don't have your equipment in your hotel room, if you wanted to have sex there was, well.” He drew back the canopy and Kiku noticed eye hooks set into the frame of the bed. 

He blushed and licked his lips. “I see. Did you want me to tie you up?”

“I would be happy to let you, yes.”

“Do you have rope I can use?”

Kirkland opened a dresser and Kiku joined him to look over his ropes, quickly dismissing most as unsuitable. He found two lengths of silk rope and one of hemp and nodded in satisfaction. 

“Did you want to have sex as well, or just enjoy my attention?”

“We'll see how I feel.” 

Kirkland unbuttoned his shirt and then pushed down his pants. Kiku smiled at his body and laid out the rope, untying one and finding the mark for the middle on the green length of rope. He eyed the other colours, debating how to combine them for best effect on Arthur's pale skin and his tattoo over his left hip. 

There were his scars as well. Kiku traced the one half covered by the tattoo, a ragged curl down his hip. He'd never asked what it was from, but he enjoyed the shiver Arthur gave whenever he touched it. Kiku bent to kiss his shoulder and pulled his arms behind his back to see his reaction before he began the tie to fix them there. 

The green rope blended well with the blue silk and undyed hemp. Kiku saved the hemp rope for the light wrap around his throat, stroking his hair out of the way and cradling his face as he tested the tension and Arthur's comfort. He turned his face far enough to look him in the eyes, and Arthur gave him the soft patience that had attracted Kiku to him in the first place.

“How does that feel?” he asked. 

“It's fine,” Arthur said. 

Kiku pressed his lips to his mouth and kissed him, slowly as he increased the tension on his throat. Arthur swallowed again but kissed him back and Kiku tightened the rope until he flinched from him. Kiku released a bit of tension, then secured the rope in place, leaving Arthur breathing hard. 

“Is that alright?” Kiku asked. Arthur nodded in response, his head unable to move far forward without choking himself. “Tell me if it's too much.”

The hemp would scratch his throat, likely leave a mark. Kiku ran his fingers along the contact between the rope and his skin. Kiku dropped his other hand to fondle Arthur's erection, admiring the tension and lines of rope – hemp and blue and green – across his chest. Kiku buried one hand in his hair and kissed him again, stroking his cock as he held him in place. Arthur's shoulders tensed and relaxed, his body having to stay quiet in order to not choke himself by accident. Kiku bit Arthur's lip as he felt him gasp and react to the tie, over and over again in little segments.

“You're beautiful,” Kiku said. “That you let me do this.”

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded. “Only you.”

“I know. Thank you for that.”

Arthur flashed him and smile and gasped, his legs twitching beneath him. Kiku smiled and pulled his waist closer to his body.

“You're very close,” he whispered. His hand found the spots of want and need on his body, and Arthur gasped and coughed and dropped his head back with a moan. “Let me see your face when you come?”

Arthur raised his head minutely, watching him through slitted eyes as he struggled to breathe. Kiku smiled gently back at him and Arthur shuddered. His head came forward, choking him, and he orgasmed in Kiku's hand. He went limp and Kiku moved him to lie down so he could release the rope from around his throat. Arthur inhaled sharply as it came off, the red line livid on his throat. Kiku kissed his neck and lay down behind him to hug him gently.

“How are you?”

Arthur nodded in response, still breathing hard. Kiku stroked his hair and kissed his cheek before he checked his hands for signs of his circulation being cut off. He was fine, as he'd been every time Kiku checked. He still moved back far enough to begin to unwind the rope from his arms before he let himself relax. Arthur stayed still and quiet, his body shuddering a little as the ropes came off. Kiku simply pushed the ropes aside as he freed them until he could pull Arthur against his chest and run his hands across the marks on his arms from the rope. 

“Is that better?” Kiku asked. He tucked one arm over Arthur's stomach, holding him close until Arthur was more reactive. He had to ask a second time before Arthur responded.

“It's fine,” he said. “You don't have to keep asking.”

Kiku kept his scold quiet. “I want to.”

Arthur made an amused noise. “Alright then.”

Kiku kissed him on the forehead and stroked his hair out of his face. “Thank you for this. It was very nice.”

“Heh, you're welcome.”


End file.
